Breathing
by Bad Misery
Summary: EH.... just go to my page. It explains all.


**I think I have explained enough on my page to dismiss my stories from now one. Cheerio and have a swell day.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto…-sniffle sniffle-**

**-----I am a Line-----**

Sasuke sat there watching his girlfriend sleeping peacefully. They had just got back from an S-class mission.

One word.

_Itachi._

Yea, the bastard got away. _Again._

And that wasn't the worst part. He came way to close to Sakura for his own comfort. And that did not bode well with the semi-possessive (cough cough) Uchiha. And when he means close, he means in face distance.

As in kissing her.

As in _kissing_ his beloved _girlfriend._

He also tried to take her. Wow, was Sasuke past pissed. He had to go to the hospital the minute he stepped in Konoha. Not good at all. He almost didn't get to take Sakura home.

But this wasn't the worst part. No, this part had nothing to do with the _Itachi_. This had to do with Sakura.

Sasuke was getting less and less sleep now-a-days. So now he couldn't do any good on missions and Naruto was complaining. And he also, well couldn't do…stuff…with Sakura. Cough…cough. Yup, didn't go well with the Uchiha at all.

He just couldn't say it. It was only three words. _Three god damn words! _He looked away from her face and up at the ceiling. He was so goddamn tired.

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold_

His body heated up as Sakura scooted closer. Now there was no way in hell he was about to cool down.

'_Damn cheap fan…'_ Sasuke thought.

_And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own _

He didn't know how Sakura would take it. He really needed to say it before the gorgeous beauty thought she was only a _'sex toy'_ or something. You know, to revive his clan.

I mean he l…lo…

See he won't even let the author write it. That's how scared and stubborn he is being.

Stupid Uchiha Pride. But he had good reasons.

Like the fact that he didn't want her to get scared and leave.

Leave _him_.

But since he's not saying what he really wants to say it, he only feels alone. And he thinks the pink-headed girl is starting to get worried and everyone knows she tries to make everything okay for everyone else _but_ her. That means she is putting distance because he _is_ the infamous ice prince.

Fuck, was his life messed up at the moment.

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake_

He turned his head ad was met with a scent of…scent of…strawberries? Seriously, he has to find out how Sakuras' breath is always the smell and taste of strawberries. Does she eat them before they go to sleep or something?

But the problem was that it was keeping him awake. It was intoxicating.

_Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

His heart leapt when she unconsciously wrapped her arms around him. No, Sasuke had to tell her first, before they actually go all the way. Yeah I know he said 'stuff' up there, but they haven't gotten that far. And that was fine.

But back to the problem at hand. He needed to tell her.

"Sakura…" he called softly.

The girl stirred and opened her eyes. Even though it was way too dark to see your own hands, her green orbs seemed to light up the whole place.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

She saw the worry on the ravens face an instantly sat up.

"Is something wrong?" she leaned forward to where their noses were touching. "You could tell me anything. I care for you." She leaned forward…

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss_

She came closer till their lips touched. Sasuke pulled back as if it shocked him. His defenses seemed to crumple for that moment they kissed. He felt like shouting it just then.

If Sakura was worried before, it was nothing compared to this. She slowly reached out to touch Sasukes face and watched with concern and her worry grew.

"Sakura…I need to talk to you," Sakura had a look in his eyes that clearly said 'It can't wait?' Sasuke just shook his head. "_Now_."

The girl looked as if he caught on to something.

"Sasuke-kun…? Are you…?"

_I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt_

Sasuke looked confused, and then it clicked. His eyes grew wider by a fraction. Barely noticeable.

'_Crap, she thinks I'm going to…no I can't finish that thought. But would it be for the better? I mean, look at what I have done. But I can't think straight. Not with those eyes looking at me.'_

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake_

"Sasuke-kun, I swear if I did something wrong I take it back! Please, please!" she leaned closer and grabbed Sasukes' arms, her breath hitting him in the process. "This isn't about…Itachi, is it?" she asked in a soft whisper. "Because if it is, I swear it was just to get you angry. I…I…" she leaned his head down and touched his chest.

All through this Sasuke couldn't talk. He was kind of having an argument in his head.

'_Tell her damnit! Stupid mouth, work! Work brain! Work damnit!'_

_Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

His heart sped up as he heard a choked sob. He looked down and saw Sakura crying. His heart automatically sunk.

_I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart?_

_It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight_

He seems to always hurt her. _Why_, Damnit?!

_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away_

He left Sakura in the beginning. He left her for power. For _fucking_ power. How stupid could he get? He came back, and even though the blonde had dragged him back for her, Sakura avoided him for months.

It took forever to talk to him. And in five minutes through the conversation they were yelling and calling each other names. Except they truly meant it. There was way too much venom for the Uchiha to be comfortable with. He found himself confessing that he seriously liked her. He apologized for everything. He completely broke down (not in tears of course. He's and Uchiha) and this was all in the market area. That grabbed a lot of attention. What had happened next was just wired…

_Flashback_

_Here was the great Uchiha Sasuke. Yelling and having Sakura pinned to a wall. And what did he just say?_

"_W-what?" Sakura stuttered helplessly with a slight blush._ _She could see that even Naruto was there with Hinata. They were smiling peacefully as if this was meant to happen._

"_I like you! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry I left! I'm sorry I wasn't nicer to you! But I like you! I like you with all my being! I don't care if you do-" he was suddenly cut off. Very forcefully I might add._

_Sakura had grabbed his face and looked into his obsidian eyes. The next moment she moved forward. And kissed him!_

_Right there._

_In front of everyone._

_That was very unexpected._

_End Flashback_

Sakura looked up as Sasuke finally wrapped his arms around her. Both of their eyes very teary.

_  
And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_

Sakuras' breath hit him as he leaned forward.

"Baka, how could you even think I would do _that_. If I wasn't serious about liking you would I have shouted it to the entire village 8 months ago?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. But seriously, I need to tell you something." He looked into those eyes and he knew he had to do one thing before he said it.

So Sasuke leaned forward and pushed his lips onto hers. Forcefully yet passionately. He needed to taste his strawberry mouth just once more. Just incase it would be the last time.

He pushed his tongue into the semi-shocked, but going along with it, pink-headed girl. He tasted -every inch of her mouth. Then when he heard a moan and Sakuras' hand sneaking to his shirt he pulled back.

He saw her with a small blush at the demanding kiss and disappointment from being interrupted.

"Sakura…" _'Here goes nothing.'_ "I love you."

Sakura froze.

'_Fuck'_

_I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart?_

_It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight_

'_I knew she didn't feel the same way.'_

Sasuke was about to get up and leave, even if it was the middle of the night, but Sakura stopped him.

He was pulled back into the harshest, but the sweetest kiss he has ever experienced. "Took you long enough." To say Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement.

"I love you too Sasuke. I always have and I always will."

Sasuke smiled contently.

"Good, because I wasn't about to let you go. You may be annoying, but you're mine."

"Sasuke…" Sakura started dangerously but Sasuke kissed her.

Oh…what a fun night that was…

…

**Wow, that turned out worse than I had anticipated. And weird I might add.**


End file.
